Chained
by Nocturnaldaydream-333
Summary: Alucard investigates a staff member hired in his thirty year absence, but, as the mystery unfolds, he sees how little he may know.
1. An Unwanted Order

Chapter One

**An Unwanted Order**

Integra stepped lightly through one of Hellsing HQ's many hallways, followed closely by a tall, slender, dark brown haired woman. This woman's long, dark pants and even darker overcoat cover all of her pale skin except her head and neck. Black gloves clung to her hands and stretched to her elbows.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra, I just cannot do that."

"There is no reason for you to go across England every morning and evening just so you can sleep. You'll have plenty of room and time to sleep here."

"I don't deny seeing your point, but I still won't spend my nights here."

"What if I need you here in the middle of the night?"

"Call for me and I will come."

"Why are you fighting me so much on this?"

"I'm a stubborn bitch."

"Well, than I order you to sleep at headquarters for a week. To make sure you do, you'll sleep in the basement by Alucard's coffin."

"What's that about my coffin?" Alucard rose from the floor behind the women, both ladies stopped to look at him.

"You'll be making sure this young lady stays put at night. Assuming we don't need you at the time."

"Does this young lady have a name?" He tilted his head to look at her.

"Hey, Sunshine!" A soldier called as he ran toward the group, "we need you in the barracks; second level, section C1, bunk five."

"Sunshine?" Alucard questioned.

"Yeah," the soldier said, slapping 'Sunshine' on the back, "that's what we call her."

Integra's face showed her confusion, "why do you call her that?"

"Ha!" the soldier walked away.

"I better check in on that," she winced from hunger, "then I should get a nice meal." She began to walk away but paused for a moment, "you can refer to me as Eva." She disappeared around a corner and Alucard began to talk.

"Where does this 'Eva' live?"

"Move a bed into your lair; I'm not kidding when I say you need to watch her."

"I'll play babysitter for a week. Maybe this could be Interesting."

"How so?"

"There's something off about that 'Eva'. I'm going to investigate."

"Try to stay at HQ."

"As you wish, Sir Integra." Alucard disappeared down the same path as the other two people before him. Following the signs, he navigated through the maze of the barracks. "Is this section C1," he asked a man that lay, staring at a ceiling smiling, in a bunk clearly labeled 5. Eva was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah," he said with a dreamlike voice, "what is it you need?"

"Has Eva been through here?"

"Who?"

Alucard let a quick, frustrated, and impatient groan flow into the air. "Sunshine?"

"Yeah," his smile widened at the thought of Eva, "she had to make a call; went into the stairwell a level below." Alucard went into the entrance of the stairs and dissolved into the shadows. He listened intensely to the one side of the conversation he could here. Eva was in sight of Alucard, pacing across the floor.

"There you are! Gabe, I need you to switch the sign. … A week… Yes. I know; are you eating right now? ... Save 'em for me will you? Just make sure the worst cases get through, feed if you have to. … I had about ten planned for tonight. … Yeah I'm starved! There's only one guy here and he provides only a snack. … Yes, I'm going to need you to feed the dogs." She removed the phone from her ear and the loud voice shot through the speaker.

"Those things hate everyone, _EVERYTHING_! How you can get an ounce of cuteness out of those _HELL HOUNDS _I'll never know. But now, NOW, you want me to risk my pathetic life on feeding them?" She re-placed the phone's previous position by her ear.

"Calm down Gabriel. Throw enough in to hold them over and hope Michael doesn't breaks out. … If they do you damn well better call me. … No, you are not to try to recapture them. … I'm trying to keep us afloat. If I don't then we're completely uprooted. Then the dogs _will_ get out. … Yes. I understand completely. … Fine, I'll stop by quick and feed them. I'll be there in five. … Thanks, I've got a guy watching me around every turn. It would take fifteen minutes to sneak away, assuming they can't hear me. … It's a risk. … I have half the pendent with me." She again removed the phone from her face.

"_What the hell is wrong with you!?_ First the dogs, _now this_? Are you trying to get us killed? You are our _ONLY_ hope, and you are half protected! Half isn't enough; not now, _not ever."_ She once again placed the phone next to her ear.

"I've got a feeling that I'm more than half protected. I better get back. … Take care. …" Eva removed the phone one last time, stared for a second, and hung up. With two quick sniffs and a sudden shock, she snapped her head toward the dark, her dark hair whipping through the air. A sharp, suspicious look spread across her face; Alucard pushed himself through the wall and into a room beyond.

She walked up the steps and back into the barracks, heading to HQ control. Alucard followed through shadows, _her shadows_. She arrived in a room full of desks, each with a white phone and a black computer. The computers flashed with satellite views of England, but no phone rang, and no people sat at the desks. Integra stood in the middle of the mess of desks, standing in front of her own. Her eyes fixated on a large, black screen, and back to the entrance to the room. The ringing of a phone broke the thick silence of the room. Integra glanced behind her to see Eva's apologetic smile. "I better take this," she said, pointing to her phone. Eva answered it, beginning to walk out of the room. What she heard made her release her grip on the phone and dart. Alucard appeared from the shadows and grabbed the fallen phone.

"…broke free...," a voice whispered through the phone, each word breathier than the last, "…hunting us… the patients… no inventory... help …." A final deep breath sounded through the phone, "help … ... me."


	2. Hellhounds

Chapter Two

**Hellhounds**

The essence of spring wafted through the midnight calm above England's mudded fields. Near silence, broken by the fearful screams of once depressive people, was restored. Around the steps of Eva's home lay blood, spilt from the recent massacre, glistening with each glimpse of the moon. Ten masses of bone and flesh were thrown across the deck, casually placed as a welcome mat. Alucard followed the trail of half eaten intestines and the now apparent voice of Eva.

She loomed over a fairly large, black wolf that shimmered with the blood of the fallen. In a tame, yet stern voice, Eva lectured the creature.

"Of all the shitty things you've done, the horrible things I've put up with," her voice began to grow intense. "Do you know how many times I have spared you?" She waited impatiently for a reaction. "Alucard, would you be so kind as to get me some salt? There's a jar behind the front door."

He stepped over the strangers' bodies at the front door and entered the small, one level home. Just as she had said it would be, behind the door, on a small, brown table, sat a jar of white salt. He paused to take in his surroundings. The house was extremely small, and all the doors were clawed open. Cabinet doors, hanging of their hinges, signaled that the small opening to his right was a kitchen. The windowpane, containing shattered glass and salt, hung over a sink next to the fridge. Crushed glass and aluminum filled each shelf. Alucard stepped further in, walking over a ledge to the lowered floor of what seemed like a living room. Whatever furniture was here now lay shredded in sloppy piles. A glance to the left revealed a small bedroom with two, even smaller, beds. There, between the beds, sat another windowpane, covered in salt. However, seeing as this one was less accessible to the beast outside, he could see a blood-written symbol smeared on the unbroken glass. Next to the bedroom there was a simple, bare necessities bathroom. He directed his attention to the wall opposite of the door he entered by. It was covered with symbols, written in smeared blood, and illegible writing. He memorized every swooping shape in a brief second, and then returned to Eva.

Alucard handed her the jar. "Shall I recreate something for you?" Two dogs appeared behind them and began to bare their teeth and Alucard. "Raphael, Gabriel, please go storage so you may tell me of the damage done, and so you don't have to see what I am about to do."

Alucard, curious as to what she stored in her home, followed the two beasts into the back yard. They resembled the first; however, one was deep brown, and the other more of a dark red hue. Side by side, the hounds marched him deep into a hidden cellar behind the house. The stone walls, lined with shelf after shelf of destroyed jars, narrowed with each meter. Eva's voice echoed through the cellar as she spoke to the dog once again. Crazed joy pushed the words from her lips.

"This… this alone makes it all worth it! Michael … I've always dreamt of your blood on my skin, and the rejuvenating _thrill _of your pain. … I haven't even begun, _don't try to run_!" A sharp yip shot through the air, followed by pleased laughter. Missing one of his animal guides, Alucard stopped in his tracks. He began to imagine what was going on by the words that crossed the midnight air. Familiar sounds of ripping flesh provided a harmony to the pleading cries of a tortured animal. "Don't pass out yet," her voice boomed above all, "I haven't gotten to the _painful _part!_ Do you remember how many times you did this? How many hours at a time? Be glad that it will all be over soon!"_"

Michael's cries intensified, sharper and louder than ever.

With a Pendent in its mouth, the red wolf returned, signaling Alucard to take it. Both led him back through the cellar to Eva. Alucard watched as Michael, surrounded by a pool of blood and strange, white feathers, whimpered one last time before death.

She disappeared into her home. When Eva reemerged through the front door, walking over the blood, guts, and bone with a light foot, she carried a bas slung over her shoulder. A lit match flew over her shoulder and set the house ablaze; sirens sounded in the distance. "HQ?" Alucard nodded yes.

* * *

They returned to the room where they last saw Integra. She stood in the same manner as before, only now she watches the door. Eva and Alucard walked in, her body sluggish with each step

"Sir Integra, about my sleeping arrangements."

"One week, that's final."

"I was going to ask if we could live here permanently."

"We?"

Eva stepped further into the room. The red wolf marched in behind her.

"Raphael, this is Integra; Sir Integra, this is Raphael."

"I sup-" The brown wolf pranced into the room.

"Gabriel, this is Integra; Sir Integra, this I Gabriel."

"Alucard?"

"The bedroom accommodations are already set."

"It's strange to see you without a drop of blood, especially since your friend here is covered."

A sheepish smile spread across Eva's face.

* * *

**_Author's_**_ **Note:**_Hello? Is there anybody out there? Common guys, quit being statistics and review; I'd really appreciate it. Within two days the numbers of views have climbed, but nothing else. Is it really that bad? Well, don't be shy. Share your thoughts!

I kinda want to see if anybody has caught onto the little (I'm lying, they're huge) hints I've been dropping as to what Eve and here "hounds" are/ once were. There's foreshadowing up the wazoo! Chapter 3 is already brewing, so... _prepare yourself._


End file.
